Bounties
A Bounty is a set amount of money placed on a person's head for their capture/death. Becoming Wanted Normally a bounty is issued by a government official or by the police. The idea is to tempt others to aid with the capture of the said criminal so he or she can be brought to justice quickly; the amount increases with the individual's threat level. The money often leads people, known as Bounty Hunters to make careers trying to find and capture these wanted people. In the Whiskey Peak arc, the Baroque Works agents state that up to 30% of the bounty money may be lost bringing in someone dead as opposed to alive and promoting a public execution.One Piece Manga - Chapter 107, Mr.8 mentions that criminals 30% of their bounty if brought in dead over alive. In the eye of a pirate, a high bounty may actually be a source of pride for them, seen in Luffy's enthusiasm on his first bounty and Sanji's constant complaining of his lack of bounty and bad picture when he finally gets one. After all, having been assigned a bounty means that the World Government as well as the Marines acknowledge the threat of the person to whom it is assigned. For others, such as Kuro, it can be an annoyance. Earning a large bounty in quick time also gives the pirate notorious attention and (generally) global reputation. After earning a bounty of 80,000,000 in a single campaign, the World Government offered Boa Hancock the position of Shichibukai. Blackbeard believed he could become a Shichibukai member if he defeated Monkey D. Luffy, whose bounty jumped from 30,000,000 to 100,000,000 following the defeat of Baroque Works; Blackbeard would acheive his goal by capturing Ace instead. Bounty Issuing The average bounty in the East Blue is 3,000,000, and the big one's are 10,000,000 or moreChapter 96, page 06: Lieutenant Brandnew announce Luffy first bounty and explain the East Blue bounties.. The big ones in the Grand Line are greater than 100,000,000, but a common price in the New WorldChapter 498: Shakky talk about the Eleven Supernovas.. The full extent of the greatest bounties in the world have not yet been shown in detail. Four of the seven known bounties of the current Shichibukai members are around 300,000,000 - from Jinbei's 250,000,000 to Doflamingo's 340,000,000. The greatest amount seen in the series is the former 340,000,000 bounty of the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo, and it is known (due to a SBSSBS One Piece Manga Volume 43 - How strong would Eneru be if he was on Earth?) that a bounty can achieve 500,000,000. While there never was a bounty that high shown in the series, the actual top bounties in the world are expected to belong to characters including Whitebeard, called the Most Wanted Man in the World and closest to finding One Piece, and members of Gold Roger's crew like Silvers Rayleigh (who is known to have a active bountyChapter 512, page 02-03: "To be fair, if you'd just tear up that wanted poster of mine..."). So far Dragon has been deemed "the most wanted criminal in the world". A bounty reflects both the threat and power of a criminalChapter 320, page 04: "The size of your bounty does not only reflect the threat your combat abilities pose. It also gives to show how dangerous you are to the government". Engaging in criminal activities, associating yourself with groups deemed dangerous by the World Government, or participating in forbidden practices (especially researching the Poneglyphs) will usually give you a bounty or increase it. Even performing outrageous acts dedicated to self-preservation (like Luffy declaring war on the World Government to save Robin) can cause people to be assigned bounties if it goes against the law. In the case of power, a bounty can increase for several reasons: *The threat of a person's observed combat abilities (as said by AokijiChapter 320, page 04: "The size of your bounty does not only reflect the threat your combat abilities pose. It also gives to show how dangerous you are to the government"); *More experienced bounty hunters recruited to capture the individual; *Inspiring criminal acts when provoked or inciting others to act 'criminally' (for example, Whitebeard destroying Marine ships that followed his fleet for reconnaissance and Dragon father leading his organization to topple countries allied with the World Government); The power of a criminal is very limited knowledge to the Marines; unless the division is strongly linked to Marine HQ at Mariejoie (having a high-rank commanding officer like Garp) or can gather information locally, most Marines have a general idea (if any) what abilities a wanted person has. For example, Tony Tony Chopper has been mistaken as the Straw Hat crew's pet (equaling his bounty of only 50) even though he defeated Kumadori of CP9 and assaulted Marines; Luffy's cumulative bounty does not include his victory over Eneru because Skypiea is a relatively unknown area to the Blue Seas, and even on the Shaboady Archipelago Marines remark that he has a power of the Devil Fruit but cannot identify it until seeing it used; and Arlong paid the corrupt Marine Nezumi for not reporting his activities. Retracting Bounties A bounty is usually given to a criminal for life, so no matter which lifestyle they may follow after its issue the bounty remains unchanged. The bounty is usually only written off when the criminal's death is confirmed. The notion that death brings freedom from the bounty was the sole reason for Kuro's plan to escape a pirate's life. A bounty can last for over a hundred years if the criminal is not proven to be dead. Also, Brooke's bounty was placed between 40 and 50 years ago before his first death (and revival thanks to the Yomi Yomi no Mi) - since Brook's addition to Luffy's crew has not been cataloged by the Marines, this "dead wanted man" bounty may be a new circumstance and has not been resolved by Oda in SBS or new information in recent chapters. Thus, with exceptions of death and capture, the only other confirmed method of bounty revocation is to become an asset to either the Marines or World Government. A bounty may be removed by a court of law, as Jango's was during his mini-series (he hypnotized the entire courtroom to dance). Jango's case was further aided by the help and plea of the Marine Fullbody during the case. This later allowed him to join the Marines under the command of Hina. Every member of the Shichibukai is considered an ally of the Marines and World Government so the members bounties were all removed. This allows them to continue being a criminal on a conditional basis. Identification A criminal is, more often than not, known by his poster. Without the issuing of a wanted poster, no criminal can be made known. These posters are distributed across the world in newspapers and establishments. Marines also keep copies of each criminal at their bases and on board their ships so the Marines always have them handy. Bounty Hunters may also carry a list. The Poster Picture The most important part of a poster is the criminal's picture (or 'portrait' if hand drawn). It allows swift identification upon sighting the person and informs everyone in the world of the named criminal. The picture normally takes the form of a photograph; if a suitable photograph is unavailable, a drawing may be substituted as in the case of Sanji. To some (including Sanji), a decent photograph is as important as the bounty itself since the entire world will recognize you only with the picture (got to have those good looks, right?), though some (such as Bellamy) believe some bounties are fake due to an unconvincing picture or a higher than expected bounty. One of the most mysterious things about wanted posters in One Piece is the Marines' ability to obtain photos of almost every criminal (Eneru the only notable exception, suitable since he operated in the sky and not on water). Oda in one of his later SBS reveals that the photos are taken by the Marine Photography Branch Captain "Flaming Attachan". Flaming Attachan apparently gets his name because before he closes the shutter he yells "Fire!". SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.24 - Chapter 218, Fan question: How do the marines get hold of photos of criminals? . The only exception to this rule of skilled bounty sketching so far are Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, used recently by the marines to assist drawing the bounty posters for remaining Baroque Works agents - the Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 pairs. A new picture can be issued to account for any change in appearance (such as Robin). Nicknames The Marines give criminals, especially pirates, nicknames with the bounty poster that either describes their appearance (such as "Cyborg Franky"), what their powers/abilities are (such as "Black Leg Sanji", "King of Snipers Sogeking", or "Devil's Child Nico Robin"), or what they do (such as "Burglar Cat Nami" or "Pirate Hunter Zoro"). Sometimes it is just the most common nickname a person has (Luffy was called "Straw Hat" before his first bounty was issued). List of bounties In the series many bounties are revealed - either by the author in a reference box, said by a character (like Shakuyaku naming the nine Supernovas not part of the Straw Hat Crew), or a bounty poster being revealed (although the value may not always be fully accurate or fully shown, as with the Red Arrows crew). For example, the value in Nico Robin's poster was not shown until she is held prisoner over Enies Lobby across the bottomless waterfall from Luffy and crew, and Gecko Moria was first introduced by Robin as merely holding a bounty higher than Luffy's. Many characters are expected to hold bounties even though a wanted poster has not been seen yet in the manga, such as Gold Roger and Yonkou members - some even have 'teaser' bounty posters created for various manga conventions which one can see on One Piece related websites, like Whitebeard's 1,200,000,000 and Dragon's 850,000,000. All Shichibukai members have former bounties except for newcomer Blackbeard, since the first requirement to join the group is being recognized world-wide so one's notoriety scares criminals. There are also minor characters whose bounties can be speculated, for example "Red-Leg" Zeff and Jean Bart. A wanted poster of Portgas D. Ace is seen during the Arabasta arc. It should also be noted that this is seen during a filler episode of One Piece, not actually part of the manga storyline. In that arc Nami mentions that Ace's bounty is so high that bounty hunters all over the world drool at the sight of it. The Straw Hat pirate crew Total bounty: 700,000,050 Shichibukai ex-bounties Because they are frozen bounties, the Shichibukai bounties do not reflect subsequent criminal activities. East Blue Bounties Note: The average bounty for the East Blue is rated at only ' 3,000,000', making it the weakest sea in the One Piece world.One Piece manga - Chapter 96, The average bounty of the East Blue mentioned. West Blue Bounties South Blue Bounties North Blue Bounties The Grand Line Bounties Trivia *Oda confirmed that if Eneru were actually a wanted pirate, he would have a bounty that could reach up to 500,000,000. SBS One Piece Manga Volume 43 - How strong would Eneru be if he was on Earth? *Bounties are often the centre of several myths within the fandom. *Record bounties: **Currently, Doflamingo's 340,000,000 is the highest known bounty; however it is no longer an active bounty. The highest active bounty known is Eustass Kid's 315,000,000. **The lowest bounty known is Chopper's mere 50. Previously, Alvida held that position with her 5,000,000 bounty. **The highest starting bounty known is Boa Hancock's 80,000,000. **Robin holds the record for the youngest receiver of a bounty in the series, at the age of eight. Chopper is the second youngest at 15 years old. **Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty broke the record for active East Blue bounties, as well as the highest new bounty for an East Blue pirate. **Luffy holds the highest amount of known bounty increases (10 times total, from 30,000,000 to 300,000,000 = 10). **The oldest known bounties are jointly held by Dorry and Broggy - over a hundred years each. **The newest known bounties are Sogeking, Chopper, Sanji, Franky and Nami - all released after the events of Ennies Lobby. **The lowest known Shichibukai bounty is Hancock's 80,000,000, being lower than Crocodile's by only 1,000,000, excluding Blackbeard who holds no former bounty at all. **Doflamingo's 340,000,000 is the highest known Shichibukai. **The highest combined bounties seen in one crew is the Straw Hats 700,000,050. **The known Shichibukai ex-bounties total up to over 1,286,000,000, including the former Shichibukai Crocodile it would have been 1,367,000,000 **The Eleven Supernovas bounties total up to 2,152,000,000. **The highest organization (non-Pirate) was Baroque Works, whose bounties totaled up 192,000,000. **Wild Joe who appeared in Oda's oneshot Wanted! was given a bounty of 2,000,000. References Category:Marines